Britney
Britney, a character from the It Lives In The Woods book, is a student and cheerleader of Westchester High. She is first seen in Chapter 1. Appearance She has tan skin and brown hair that she ties into a ponytail for cheerleading. When not wearing her cheerleading outfit, she wears a black leather jacket over a pink shirt. Personality She is well known at your school for being a bully and apparently never gets in trouble for harassing other students. She is shown to be exceptionally cruel and manipulative, such as blackmailing Stacy over her family issues, which could potentially destroy her mother's political career. According to Lily, she used to be a tomboy. When she was younger, she often got into fights and committed petty crimes such as stealing candy or sunglasses. By Chapter 16, a year after the events of the series, she has genuinely become a nicer person and admits to Lily that she didn't like the way she acted in High School. Chapters It Lives It Lives In The Woods * Chapter 1: Old Friends * Chapter 3: Sticks and Stones * Chapter 4: What's Coming to You * Chapter 5: Buckle Up * Chapter 7: Party Favors * Chapter 9: Ungrateful * Chapter 10: I'm Not Scared * Chapter 12: Homecoming * Chapter 13: Fight or Flight * Chapter 16: In Memoriam Relationships Your Character Britney doesn't like you because you stood up to her when she bullied Lily. Because of this, she later has Cody and Jocelyn stuff you in a locker. Cody Britney and Cody were friends who took delight in harassing other students. Cody's apparent death at the hands of Mr. Red is bound to have an impact on Britney. Jocelyn Although they are friends, Britney seems put off by Jocelyn's lack of intelligence. Although she was put off by Jocelyn's intelligence level she becomes quickly shocked when Jocelyn sacrifices herself and is devoured by the vine creatures. Lily Lily and Britney used to be friends in middle school. However, this changed once they reached high school, with Britney teasing and targeting Lily. Having grown attached to Britney, Lily frequently tries to reconnect with her but to no avail, only succeeding in becoming the victim of Britney and her friends' ridiculing. In Chapter 4, it is revealed that Britney feels general remorse for her behavior towards Lily and states she was stressed and panicked about Dan being kidnapped. She later invites Lily out for coffee (although several members of the fandom view this as a trap). It is revealed that they were in Girl Scouts together and lived on the same block. Britney defended Lily from other girls who picked on her, and the two had even kissed before. In Chapter 12, it is revealed that Britney was getting headaches only when she wasn't around Lily, and that she planned to embarrass Lily at Homecoming, but didn't go through with it because she realized how much she missed her. It is your choice to decide whether Lily gives Britney another chance or not. She still has feelings for Lily no matter if you choose to end it or not. If you decided to end things with Britney and Lily survived in Chapter 15, they met at the coffee shop one year later after the event. Britney told her that she still has feelings and asked her if they want to hangout after the memorial, but is interrupted when Shannon, Lily's new girlfriend, showed up. If you decided to give a chance to Britney, they are in the coffee shop hanging out and officially a couple. Britney said "I honestly loved you" and Lily can respond back the same words or tell her that she's not ready to say it. If Lily didn't survive in Chapter 15, Britney is seen crying at the memorial. Stacy There seems to be a hint of rivalry between Britney and Stacy, with Stacy being intimidated by Britney, who enjoys one upping her. It is later revealed that Britney is blackmailing her after Stacy confided her family issues to her. In Chapter 6, after they are attacked by vine monsters, Stacy turns the tables on Britney by picking up Britney's phone and deleting the video that Britney was holding over her. She also threatens to post text messages between Britney and Jocelyn that incriminate them for talking behind their friend's backs. Other Looks Britney Cheerleader.png|Cheerleader uniform Britney_homecoming.png|Homecoming Trivia * It is revealed that her sudden kindness to Lily was due to Jane/Redfield controlling her mind. She often mentioned and showed signs of having headaches. * The writing for Britney's character is inspired by the song The (Shipped) Golden Standard by Fall Out Boy.https://playchoices.tumblr.com/post/170473137102/playchoices-it-lives-will-return-cue-ominous ** The writing for Lily and Britney scenes is inspired by the song Gravity by Sarah Bareilles. * She shares several similarities with Becca Davenport. Both originally started off as selfish, cruel, entitled, and believed they were untouchable due to their social standing. However, both of them had life-changing events (Becca lost her wealth and position as president of Kappa Phi Sigma, while Britney was mind-controlled by Jane Marshall) which caused them to reflect on their lives and try to change. Memorable Quotes Reference Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'It Lives' Characters Category:Students Category:Bullies Category:Villains Category:LGBT Category:Victims of Mr. Red/Redfield Category:Teens Category:Redeemed Characters Category:Love Interests Category:'It Lives In The Woods' Characters